Mega Man Seiya
by Mrguy22594
Summary: In a world, where artificial intelligence is the new fad, one child will be thrust into a fight against a threat that plans to destroy the established peace.
1. Day of Sigma

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Mega Man, Mega Man Battle Network, Mega Man NT Warrior/Rock are all owned by Capcom, Xebec and Keiji Inafune. Please support the official release…

**Mega Man Seiya Prologue: Day of ****Σ**

The year… Is 20XX. Society has advanced through the invention of artificial intelligence. These AI are called NetNavi, who manage various functions throughout the Human World from within their own home known as the Cyber World. A vast place that seems to extend to near limitless lengths.

All of this was made possible through the efforts of the late Tadashi Hikari, who wanted to make a world where artificial life and human life may co-exist in harmony. Unfortunately, there are many viruses in the world that stand in the way of that peace. Some Viruses are controlled by other NetNavis, who wish for nothing more but supremacy over all organic life.

In a council room within the Cyber World, three Navis are discussing an important matter. "Is the weapon finished yet?" A large gray Navi asked his fellow councilmen… Who consists of a short navi with a lab coat, and a larger Black navi carrying what appears to be a large silver spear. "Be patient, after all… That virtue could save our world from this scourge."

The black Navi had attempted to ease the mind of his fellow councilman, but the lab coat navi said: "Please, the data we acquired from the other attempts should be enough to make this one work." "Data doesn't matter! What matters is the fate of our world! Signas! How can you remain calm when this is our tenth attempt at this?!"

Signas looked over and responded "Because, Isoc… In times like these, we mustn't show fear in the face of danger. We need to ensure the safety of all Navis and humans alike." The shortest of the councilmen then showed the data he had gathered and said: "If I may interject, this is what I have on our enemy, and we have made sure to implement an Anti-Virus so powerful, that he can't hope to corrupt him."

Isoc had then responded "Very well, Gate. We'll ask if it's ready and then deploy it." Gate had smirked at that agreement, and they had opted to send their next weapon against the current scourge of Net Navis… A powerful virus that's known as Sigma.

**Meanwhile, in the Human World, Los Angeles, California…**

Many a spectator had gathered nearby a screen within an electronic store, to watch a match between what appeared to be a Red Navi with a blonde ponytail extending to his knees, and appeared to have a saber in place of his hand. And the other being a fiery navi, who couldn't seem to keep a level head.

One onlooker had asked "I've seen Fire Man before at a few events. But I haven't seen the blondie." Another onlooker replied "Oh, that's Zero! He's a rising star in the Net Navi battles. He hasn't made an appearance at tournaments, but rumor has it that his partner is planning on making an appearance at one."

The others turned to see that the onlooker was a kid. A kid with brunette spiky hair, that any sane person would suggest is the result of oversleeping. He wore a Blue hoodie with black jeans and red laced sneakers. "And how do you know so much, kid?" One onlooker asked the kid who replied by showing his notebook labeled "Net Navi Notes". "I've seen almost every battle that Zero's been in, and one day… I'm gonna get a Navi and face him!"

"Sounds like we got a fanboy here, guys!" Another onlooker said with enthusiasm while they continued to watch the battle in earnest. On the screen, Fire Man shouted, "Quit movin' around and let me hit'cha!" Zero held up his index finger and wiggled it side to side just to taunt him. Fire Man then sent his flames all over the surrounding area… And missed Zero entirely. "Cheer up, buddy. You'll hit me someday. It's just, today's not that day." Before Fire Man could retort, Zero had moved quicker than he could react, and just like that, he was booted out of the match.

There were several cheers, but the child was nowhere to be found. Instead, he was busy writing notes on Zero's match with Fire Man. "He moved so fast… Was it a speed enhancement chip this time? Or did he get faster since his match with Spring Man? Though, I wish I could've seen how he avoided that AOE attack." As he wrote in his book, he suddenly noticed what time it was. "Uh oh… I'm gonna be late!" And rushed over to his school.

**Meanwhile, back in the Cyber World…**

A large Navi holding up half of a draconic Navi, looked into its eyes and asked: "Tell me something, did you really seek me out because that's all you were given?" The dragon answered "What else could there be? You're Sigma, a virus threatening to destroy this world, and rule over all life." Sigma scoffed at his simplicity. "You have such limitless potential as your moniker should depict. Weapon X. A Roman Numeral meaning ten, but also a symbol for infinite potential."

After Sigma said this, he dropped Weapon X and then said "I can assure you, you and all Navis have limitless potential. And I simply wish to see that. You joining my ranks, would not unleash your power. So, I'll let you live for now. The next time we meet however, that's when I will be putting your strength to the test. I hope you don't disappoint." Sigma had then started laughing before exiting the server. Leaving Weapon X to ponder his words, and find a place to recover.

**Back in the Human World…**

After school, the boy was looking at his notebook. Somewhat proud of the fact that it's got so many pages filled out. "Wow… To think it's been two months since I started this. And maybe I might need another notebook." Suddenly, he noticed his notebook slip out of his hands. Looking around to where it might be, he noticed a blonde girl around the same age holding his notebook.

She had a small ponytail, wearing a red long-sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. "You still taking notes on Net Navis, Wav?" Wav had looked at her and responded "Haha, very funny Ciela. You mind giving that back?" Ciela continues to hold the notebook and asks "Where were you? You could've gotten here earlier, yet I noticed another page filled with fresh material. Did you go to watch another battle?"

Wav didn't seem to have any sort of counter-argument and sighed in defeat. "Yeah. It was another Zero battle." Ciela handed him the notebook, before saying "Oh brother… What am I gonna do with you?" Wav had caught up with Ciela, and the two walked back home together. "You wanna know the match I saw?" Ciela had nodded, and Wav had opened his notebook to recount what he saw.

"So this guy called Fire Man was all like "I'm gonna take you down, Zero!" But then, Zero was dodging all of his attacks, and jumping all over the place! Fire Man got so mad, that he tried burning the entire battlefield and Zero somehow dodged it so fast, I couldn't see it! So, after he won, I was thinking "Did he have a speed enhancement chip? Or was he faster since his fight with Spring Man? Um, Ciela?" He noticed that Ciela was blushing and looking downwards. "Oh no, I was muttering out loud, wasn't I?"

Ciela didn't say anything. And said, "While you were off watching the battle, I went and got you something as an early birthday present." Wav perked up and responded "You didn't have to! I mean, I appreciate it, but… Really, that's fine." She then handed him a piece of paper that had a large Z on it. "Is this…?" Ciela nods, and Wav hugs her while saying "Thank you! Thank you so much! How'd you get this? I mean, Zero's partner never made themselves public, so…"

"Let's just say I know the guy personally," Ciela says before the two breaks apart. "You think you could introduce me to them?" Wav asked Ciela who nods and continues to excite her brother. "I can't wait!" Wav exclaims as the two close in on their home, noticing only their mother was home. "Mom! We're home!" Wav shouts to get their mother's attention. "How was school?" Their mother asked to which Wav replied "It was alright. Didn't learn much today. We had a quiz though."

"So, where's dad, today?" Wav asks his mother, who doesn't really answer, but Wav can tell based on the silence. "What time's he coming back?" His mother then answers "He's coming back late tonight. Said something about a big project that's gonna be an "All-Nighter"." Wav was saddened by this news, but understood that his father's work was very important.

**Meanwhile…**

In a small lab a few blocks away from Wav's home, a brunette man in a lab coat was busy working on something he had discovered on his PC. "Prof. Light? Mind telling me why this thing on your computer is important?" Prof. Light turned to his assistant and answered "It's because when I saw it, it turned out to be some kind of torn up Navi. And now, I'm fixing him."

His assistant noticed that he was only using the bits that were left over from the initial discovery. "How are you going to fix something with so little parts?" Prof. Light then looked over at a picture frame of his family, but more on his son. And with that, came inspiration. "Well, I'm gonna be making the rest of him from scratch."

This baffled the assistant. "Okay, how are you going to make him from scratch? Have you even made a Navi before?!" Prof. Light then responded "Jean, let me tell ya something. I've made several Navis around here, and I already have a likeness for the Navi." Jean then realized that was why he was inspired by the picture of his son. "Alright, just tell me what you need me to do."

Prof. Light was relieved to see that his assistant had faith in his ability, and instructed him to find the proper color palettes. Why? Simply because he wanted to make this Navi cool to his son. "Okay, so… What do you think will look cool?" Jean asked, to which Prof. Light pointed to the blue, black, and white portions. "What's the white for?" Prof. Light then answered "For the minor details on the armor."

The two then continued working on the Navi for hours until it was finally completed. However, it needed a name before anything else. "What are you going to name it?" Jean asked Prof. Light, who simply replied. "I'll let Wav name it. Besides, his birthday's coming up in a few hours, and I wanna see how he'll react to this as his Birthday present."

He then placed the new Navi in a Personal Terminal, which he then wrapped up in wrapping paper. "See ya tomorrow, Jean!" Prof. Light said as he took the Terminal and waved to his partner. Jean waved goodbye, and went to turn everything off before closing up shop.

When Prof. Light returned home, he noticed that everybody seemed to be asleep. So, he opted to sneak upstairs, into his son's room and place the present on his nightstand. "Happy birthday, kiddo. Sorry I couldn't be home for dinner." He whispered to his son before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

He was confronted by his wife, who asked "So, how was work today?" Prof. Light scratched his head, before responding "Well, let's just say it was very busy, and very productive." The two then headed to bed, before turning out the light.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. A Strange New World

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Mega Man, Mega Man Battle Network, Mega Man NT Warrior/Rock are all owned by Capcom, Xebec and Keiji Inafune. Please support the official release…

**Mega Man Seiya Chapter 1: A Strange New World…**

When Wav had woken up the next morning, he noticed the strange gift wrapped in what appeared to be aluminum foil. "Huh? What's this?" He looks at the note attached to the card, which said "Hey, kiddo. Sorry about the lack of wrapping paper, the office didn't exactly have what I needed. In any case, here's your birthday present. Hope you like it. Love, Dad."

Wav had unwrapped the gift and noticed that it was a PET. Which contained a NetNavi. "Holy woah… My very own NetNavi!" He had jumped for joy so much that it ended up waking Ciela. "Would you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

Wav calmed down a bit before letting his sister go back to sleep. "Sorry…" Wav then looked at the note his dad left behind again and noticed another bit to the message.

"P.S. I didn't name the Navi, so don't worry. You can name him whatever you want." Wav then activated the PET, which then displayed a name generator for the Navi. At first, he couldn't wait to name his Navi… Until he realized one thing.

"What am I supposed to name it?" He went to his notebook, hoping to find the right answer, only to realize he wrote nothing but Zero stuff inside the pages. "I honestly didn't think dad would make a Navi. I thought he and mom would just buy me one when they could."

After a while of pondering, he noticed that there was a poster of his favorite show hanging near the dresser. "Wait… I know what to name him!" Wav said as inspiration struck him. "S… E… I… Y… A…" He typed in. "You'll be called, Seiya."

After he typed in the name, he was given a display of his Navi's status. Which appears to not have anything onscreen at the moment. "Maybe I need to hook him up to the computer…" Wav muttered to himself, before jacking Seiya into the desktop nearby the door.

"Well, I hope he likes his new home." Wav said before grabbing an outfit for the day and heading to the bathroom.

**Meanwhile, In the Light Server…**

Within the computer, the Navi was finally regaining consciousness. "Ugh… My head. Where am I?" He looked around and noticed that his new surroundings appeared to be empty.

He then looked down at himself and noticed something was off. "Wait… How come I'm so small? Did Sigma shrink me down after our fight? Or was there something wrong when I repaired by the council?"

"Relax, you're safe now." A red Navi with a blond ponytail said, approaching the new Navi. "Are you with the council?" The Navi asked him. "No. I am Zero. I came to see the strange new guest on this server."

The Navi looked at Zero in confusion. "Okay, but why am I so small?" Zero heard his question and decided to bring forth a mirror-like projection for the Navi. "Will this suffice?" The Navi looked at himself and he realized why…

He looked somewhat childish. His blue chest plate and shoulder pads were now shrunken down, as well as his boots, and helmet. And his gloves no longer had claws attached to them. He had a human-like face, and when he felt the back of his head… He felt hair follicles. Something he thought that these so-called humans possessed. Until he met Zero of course.

"Who did this to me?!" The Navi asked enraged by his new appearance. "Calm down." Zero tried pleading with him. "Was it you? Are you in league with Sigma?" Zero had expressed confusion in his questions, and asked: "Who's Sigma?"

The Navi then realized that Zero really had no idea. He took some deep breaths and then explained to Zero who he is, and what he's out to do. "I'm known as Weapon X. Created by the council in order to defeat Sigma. However, Sigma managed to get the drop on me… And now, I'm whatever this is."

Zero looked him over and said, "You look a lot like this Wav kid my handler's talked about." This made the Navi raise his eyebrow and ask "Who?" Zero then decided to look through the computer's files and found a picture of him.

"This is Wav." The Navi looked at the kid and then saw the similarities. "Don't tell me he's the one who did this…" Zero put the picture away and responded "He's just a kid. From what I've heard he's never handled a Navi before and-" The Navi cut him off by saying "Hold on… Navi? As in… NetNavi?"

Zero nodded, and The Navi realized what this means. "I'm this kid's pet?!" Zero shrugged his shoulders and then asked: "What's your name?" The Navi then responded, "I just told you that I'm Weapon X." Zero shook his head and then pointed up saying "Your displayed name tells me otherwise." He looked up, and he noticed the name "Seiya" displayed above his head. "Um… What?"

He continued to eye Zero, who then said: "Sounds to me like your name is Seiya." Seiya had then responded, "First of all, no. That's not my name. Secondly, who said that it was? Aside from you of course." Zero chuckled a little and answered "You can ask your handler, Wav when he gets here. Till then, I'll see you around."

Afterward, Zero disappeared from the server. As though someone had jacked him out. "Great… I not only have to deal with this body… But I also have to talk to the person who's my… Handler." Seiya shuddered at the mere mention of that word.

Suddenly, he felt himself getting jacked out of the server and he then saw himself inside the screen of a PET. "Now where am I?" Seiya asked before looking at Wav, and realizing what just happened. "Oh. So that's what jacking out is…" Wav smiled at Seiya before heading downstairs to show his family.

What surprised Wav, was that his dad is here to greet him at the table. "Hey! Happy Birthday, kiddo!" Prof. Light said before approaching and giving his son a hug. "Thanks for the present, dad." Prof. Light then knelt down to his son's level and said: "Now you take good care of that Navi, alright?"

Wav nodded, and Prof. Light had grabbed his case. "Well, unfortunately, work didn't give me today off. But, tomorrow I'll have the whole day to spend with you. Promise." Wav then responded, "Have fun at work, dad!" Prof. Light smirked and waved to him before walking out the door.

Ciela walked down the stairs shortly afterward a little late to see her father off. "Happy birthday, Wav." Ciela had said before joining him at the table for breakfast. As they were eating, there seemed to be a newscast about some virus outbreaks going on.

"It would appear as though numerous citizens have been facing problems with their computers as of late. Many wonder where are all the Navis trying to work out the viruses, and why haven't they responded to this crisis."

Wav was staring intently at the TV, while Ciela and their mother were more focused on their meals. "Do you think it's gotten worse?" Wav asked his mom, who answered, "I don't know. But, if you come across something like that, just tell us and we'll handle it." Wav nodded, before downing the rest of his meal.

Wav then went to a small pack and placed his new PET inside. "Hey Wav! Could you go out and get some milk at the grocery store?" His mom called out, and Wav went to retrieve the money for the milk.

"It's just I knew you were probably headed out to see if you can register your new Navi. I figured on the way back, you could get some milk." Wav nodded and responded, "Okay mom! I'll be back soon!" His mom waved and said: "Be careful out there!"

She looked over at Ciela and noticed she hadn't really eaten much of the waffles. "What's wrong, dear?" Her mom asked, and Ciela answered, "Just tired that's all." She shrugged her shoulders, while Ciela sat and worried about her brother.

**Meanwhile…**

Wav was looking at his PET, wondering if Seiya is even awake. "Um, Seiya? You there?" Wav asked the Navi, who appeared and asked: "What do you want?" Wav looked him over as if he was seeing his own reflection.

"Well, you gonna say something?" Wav snapped out his trance and then said "My name is Wav Light. And as of today, I'm your handler." Seiya had pinched the bridge of his nose and asked "Seriously? That's what you were gonna say? I thought it was something important."

"But, it's polite for people to introduce themselves before having a conversation." Wav said to Seiya, confused by his Navi's statement. "Well, I already know your name, so there was no need."

Wav blinked a few times in further confusion. "But how could you already know my name? I mean, we just met and I only know your name because I came up with it." Seiya then looked and noticed a poster featuring Zero and said: "It was because of that guy."

Wav saw the poster and then was shocked. "YOU MET ZERO!?" Wav shouted, to the bewilderment of several onlookers. "Um… Sorry." Wav said before everybody just went back to their usual routine. "Well, yes. And how did you know him?"

Wav then responded "Are you serious? Zero is like the number one newcomer Navi in the region! He took on many Navi in exhibition matches that are broadcasted all over California. And, he's set to take part in the upcoming NetNavi tournament later this year. I know it's months away, but I want to get in so bad!"

He continued towards the Mall, where they were registering for exhibition matches for the upcoming tournament. "Um, hello. I'd like to register my Navi for exhibition matches." Wav said to the man at the counter.

"Just sign your name on the list, give us the name of your Navi and your phone number." As Wav was signing the list, Seiya seemed to grow increasingly bored. "Wav, why are we here?" Seiya asked his handler, who replied: "Well, it's because I'm signing you up for getting a potential slot in the Navi tournament."

After Wav was done, he thanked the man and started heading towards the grocery store. "You never bothered to ask me if I wanted to." Seiya pointed out, which prompted Wav to respond "Well, I didn't know if you were a pacifist Navi or not. When they call, I could cancel our thing."

This made Seiya a bit confused. "I never said I was a pacifist. I'll do this whole tournament thing. On one condition." Wav then asked, "What's that?" Seiya then answered, "If you get me close to Sigma."

"Seiya, I don't know if I can get you close to whatever this "Sigma" is. But, maybe he might be there." Wav replied to Seiya who shrugged and continued to sit there bored. The moment they entered the grocery store, suddenly Seiya had felt a strange presence.

"What's wrong?" Wav asked Seiya, who was a tad bit paranoid. "I don't know. But for some reason… I've got a bad feeling." As they walked through the store, someone had attempted to leave but noticed that the door was suddenly locked.

"Excuse me, sir? The door's locked and I can't seem to get out." The customer said to one of the cashiers who attempted to unlock the door but seemed to be unable to. "That's weird. Something must be wrong with the system. I'll contact the manager to see what's up."

Wav then noticed that something similar was happening outside when customers seemed to be unable to get in. It was almost as if they were trapped inside the store.

Wav had looked around and seen that the situation was gradually getting a bit tenser, and noticed a register was left unattended with a USB port. "Hey, Seiya? You remember me talking about the whole "Exhibition Match"? Looks like we'll have our chance!"

Wav said as he rushed over to the abandoned register. "Wait, what?!" Seiya exclaimed before Wav jacked him into the machine. Suddenly, Seiya found himself inside of an entirely new server.

"Goody, I'm inside. Now what?" Seiya said before a group of Mettools had crowded nearby him. "I guess this is what Wav meant by "Chance"." Seiya had charged at the Metools, who seemed to quiver in fear.

Most were decimated by the punches and kicks he threw, not even firing a single shot. One cowered in fear until Seiya approached it and picked it up. "So, you're the last one, eh? You got a boss or something?" Seiya asked the Mettool, who was too scared to even attempt answering the question.

Seiya tossed him aside and continued onward in the area. Meanwhile, Wav seemed to be admiring his combat ability. "He knocked out all those Mettools without using a buster. Dad must've given him a lot of cool moves for his combat abilities." Wav said while making sure to keep an eye on the situation.

Back inside, Seiya had finally found what appeared to be the boss room of sorts. The minute he opened the door, the Navi in question had turned to face him. What the Navi in question wasn't expecting, was for Seiya to throw one of the Mettools at his head.

"Hey, big guy! Are you the one causing problems here?" Seiya asked hypothetically as if already knowing the answer. The Navi who appeared to be a large bipedal armadillo, with silver armor plating, and two shields on his wrists, had simply nodded.

"If you must know my name, it is Armored Armadillo. For some reason, I sense a sort of… Kinship from you." Armored Armadillo said. "I'm Weapon X. Designed for the sole purpose of killing the one you call Sigma."

The two then started circling each other, as though sizing up each other. "Strange, I could have sworn your name was displayed above your head. But nevertheless. I came here seeking out a strong opponent. Though, I wish the venue I've chosen was more… Suitable for tastes." Armored Armadillo had said declaring his intentions.

"Well, looks like I came at the right time," Seiya said before throwing some punches in the air and getting into a fighting stance. "Excuse me, Seiya?" Wav asked disrupting Seiya's focus. "What do you want?! I'm kind of busy right now, solving our problem!" Seiya responded a bit harshly.

"Actually, I think we might want to strategize since he does appear to be a powerful Navi. I'd recommend maybe experimenting and finding out his weakness before we-" As Wav was talking, Seiya was attempting to tune him out, before it got too annoying. "Can we not have this "Strategy talk" while I'm in the middle of this? Cause it's distracting."

Wav felt bad and stopped talking. "Now, where were we?" Seiya asked before Armored Armadillo hit him with a rolling attack. "Enough! I don't care what excuses you have! I demand a challenge, and all you've done so far is boast, and irritate me! Now fight!" Armored Armadillo then started charging up his rolling attack again, only for Seiya to dodge.

"Ha! You missed me!" Seiya had said before Armored Armadillo started circling around and immediately charged at Seiya again. "Great… He's good at changing direction too." Seiya then started firing his regular buster, which seemed to bounce off of him, like it was nothing. "You're kidding me!?"

Wav saw that Seiya was having trouble, and used one of his chips to assist him. Suddenly, Seiya noticed he had a huge Gatling gun as his buster. "Where'd this come from?" Seiya asked before looking up at Wav, and realizing it was a chip he wanted him to try out.

Seiya fired at the Armadillo, which seemed to take a few chips off of his armor. But, not doing enough damage to hurt him. "Got anything else in there?" Seiya asked Wav, who then installed a cannon chip into his PET, which fired a more powerful shot at the Armadillo. Unfortunately, it still only did chip damage to him.

Armored Armadillo kept on charging at him, and Wav tried several chips. Sword chips, butter chips, and recovery chips. But none seemed to work. Eventually, Wav found what appeared to be an electric ball attack in his collection. "I hope this works!" He said, installing the chip and just as the Armadillo closed in, Seiya fired an electric ball that not only stunned him but also stripped Armored Armadillo of his armor.

"Huh… I guess that worked." Seiya said as he looked at Armored Armadillo. "I see, your tactic appears to have been trial and error. However, that trick won't save you from me!" He said before charging at Seiya again. This time, Seiya caught him. "You were saying?" Seiya asked before he punched Armored Armadillo in the air and fired a charged buster shot at him.

Normally, it would appear to be just an enhanced shot. But in Seiya's case, it was much more than that. It seemed like a huge surge of energy that consumed his enemy. As Armored Armadillo lay dying, he exclaimed "So, it looks like Sigma was right after all. This Weapon X. No, I should say this "Seiya" is far more powerful than we thought."

Seiya rolled his eyes and responded, "That's still not my name." Armored Armadillo shook his head and said "I care not who you are. After all, it was a good… Fight…" Just like that, the Armadillo was no more. Seiya had taken in his data and absorbed the power that he had.

Meanwhile, Wav's PET spawned a new chip. "What's this? I don't remember this being in my collection." It appeared to be an energy sphere labeled "Rolling Shield". As the store's systems were restored, Wav moved away from the abandoned register and went to get his milk.

"Excuse me, sir. I'd like to purchase this." Wav said to the cashier, who was dumbfounded at the fact that a kid seemed to solve a problem that none of their staff could. "Alright. Just scan it and I'll tell you what you owe." Wav paid for the milk and headed out.

**Meanwhile…**

As Wav was leaving the grocery store, it seemed that Ciela was secretly following him just to make sure he was alright. "Looks like things turned out okay." Someone in her PET declared. She turned her attention, and it seemed that Zero was inside. "You sure you don't wanna talk to him about it?" Zero asked her before she shook her head.

"He did alright. And I'm glad someone is keeping an eye on him. So, what's his NetNavi like?" Ciela said to Zero who answered "Well, he's easy to irritate, has limited patience, and seems to be quite arrogant at times. But, I'm sure that at some point, they'll come to an agreement."

Ciela sighed before saying "Let's hope you're right Zero…" And walked back home.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Seiya vs The Chill

The Following is a non-profit fanfiction. Mega Man, Mega Man Battle Network, and Mega Man NT Warrior are all owned by Capcom, Xebec, and Keiji Inafune. Please support the official release…

**Mega Man Seiya Chapter 2: Seiya vs The Chill**

Ciela had come home a little bit after Wav, who couldn't stop talking about the whole Supermarket incident. "So after Seiya pointed out that there was a Navi causing the doors to lock, I jacked him in and he was all like "Wham!" "Kapow!" "Boosh!" taking out the Mettools. And then we saw the Navi behind it all and it was a hard fight, but we won." Inside his PET, Seiya muttered to himself "He meant to say "I won, but I gave him all the weapons." And rolled his eyes at his handler's conversation with his parents.

"Sounds like you had fun today. But I think it's high time we celebrated your birthday." Prof. Light said before they brought out the cake for Wav. As they were celebrating, Seiya couldn't help but wonder why is it that he got any sort of credit when all he did was get him in and provide weapons.

Though, after cake, they all decided to sit down and watch a movie together. Which was a movie about Wav's favorite hero Seiya. Though, afterward, Wav had decided to head upstairs, hoping to talk to Seiya about all of this.

"You kept on making noise, so what's up?" Wav asked his Navi, who responded "Wav, tell me something? What exactly were you celebrating?" Wav then answered "It's my birthday. I'm turning 12 this year."

Seiya was somewhat puzzled by this response. "Is it REALLY what caused your parents to do whatever you wanted?" Wav shrugged his shoulders and said "Well, mom always said that a birthday is a special day. And I'd do the same for Ciela, Mom, and Dad on their birthdays."

Seiya looked up at Wav and then said "You humans are strange. You celebrate days that you're born as though it were a milestone, you watch that dumb cartoon as though it were a serious event that you were bearing witness to, and all the while you seem to get more spoiled by the minute."

Wav took offense to the last two. "Take that back." Seiya shook his head and responded "No. I won't take back my opinion. You haven't proven anything to me. Humans aren't strong like that so-called Seiya guy. And if they were, I bet they'd be more capable of handling themselves."

Wav sneered at Seiya "You know, people aren't all strong like you. But where is this even coming from? Is it just because nobody could get out of the store?" Seiya answered "No. It's because what we saw there was a situation you could've easily avoided. Yet, why did you even jump into the fray? You could've waited for your precious Zero to do something about it."

Wav was very confused as to why his Navi had to be so critical about Wav's actions. "Listen, kid, how about you don't try to ignore survival instincts and wait for the so-called good guy to show up. Cause unless that's Sigma down there, forget it."

"Seiya…" Wav muttered before placing his PET near the computer and jacking him into the PC. "Where are you going now?" Seiya asked before Wav answered "I'm getting ready for bed. It was a long day, and I'd like some sleep." Seiya was further confused by Wav's anger.

"He'll be fine. Besides, it's not like I caused him any sort of harm. He did need to be scolded though. I don't understand. Why is it that most humans are understandable, yet he's the bold one willing to take any sort of chance. And at the same time, it's like he doesn't need to do much anyway."

**Meanwhile in an isolated server…**

This server appeared to serve the purpose of holding meetings between Navis. There appeared to be eight seats, but only seven Navis. One appeared to be a short, fat penguin. Another looked like a thin, robotic anthropomorphic beetle with large pincers protruding from his head.

Then there was a large Mammoth Navi that had a linked trunk and was bipedal. There was also what appeared to be a bipedal Octopus with three tentacles on each side. An Eagle Navi with purple armor and sizeable wings. A large, brown Mandrill with a wide-eyed stare. And then there was a Chameleon, who seemed to be very amused at this prospect.

"That's odd." The penguin said in confusion. "Usually, Armored Armadillo is always here whenever we gather, so where could he be?" The eagle and the beetle shrugged their shoulders as if they didn't have a clue.

"It's not symmetrical without Armored Armadillo, so now everything is out of order." The Octopus said as he was analyzing the current setup. "Well, whatever happened to him, we need the info now! So, Kuwanger… You got any for us?"

Kuwanger had then replied, "Yes, but I had no time to review such footage since the drone I sent almost died." Everyone sans the eagle crowded Kuwanger, who then typed in a code to play the footage he had acquired.

Everyone had seen that a single Navi appeared to be responsible for taking out Armored Armadillo. To which, the Chameleon started laughing. "What's so funny, Sting Chameleon?" The eagle asked. And Sting Chameleon answered "Because… He was beaten by this shrimp!" He then continued to laugh at the scenario

As Sting Chameleon was laughing, the others heard footsteps that eventually revealed their leader. A large, muscular Navi who appeared to have a human-like head. However, he lacked any sort of pupils that the others had in his eyes. He wore green armor, and what appeared to be black spandex and brown boots.

He also sported purple scars on his eyes, indicating that a battle had permanently damaged him. This was Sigma. "Tell me, Chameleon… What's so funny about a NetNavi eliminating one of your own?" Sigma asked, to which Chameleon responded: "Everybody's all worried about this, and you know that I like being the contrarian."

Sigma had shrugged at his subordinate's antics and came to the conclusion that it was simply in his nature to contradict. "Forgive me, Master… But who exactly is this Navi?" Kuwanger asked Sigma, who examined the Navi closely and smirked.

"Indeed I do know of him. Though this form is one I'm not familiar with, this Navi is known to the council as "Weapon X". The latest attempt at trying to destroy me. He's also the one who gave me these.." He said, gesturing his scars. Suddenly, all of the other Navis were intrigued.

However, it seems that Chill Penguin wasn't impressed "Eh, it's like any of us couldn't have done that to you anyway. I mean think about it. Kuwanger could've cut your eyes out, and I don't think anyone would've cared. So how come this nobody gets any sort of recognition?"

Sigma looked at his subordinate and asked: "Are you perhaps volunteering to go after Weapon X, next?" Chill Penguin had all eyes on him, as it seemed he put himself on the spot. "Nah, I wouldn't recommend it. After all, you couldn't reach my trunk, so why should you go and fight this guy?"

Penguin looked at the Mammoth and answered "You know what?! I'll go! I'll take out this Weapon X and before you know it… You'll be praising me! Wah ha ha ha ha!" He then exited the private server to head to another location. Everybody didn't really seem to mind his lack of presence.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have suggested that he tries," Sigma says, assuming the worst. "Kuwanger, I want you to monitor them!" Kuwanger salutes Sigma and heads out. "I don't get it. Why is Kuwanger your stealth operative, and not me?" Chameleon asks. "Because you talk too much." The Eagle retorts.

**The Next Day…**

Wav seemed to be lost in his own thoughts about Seiya. Though, currently, none of that compares to his current boredom. Waiting for his mom and Ciela to finish shopping at the Mall. "Wish that something interesting would happen today." Wav said to himself as he looked around at the surrounding areas.

He also took notice of a musician who seemed to be gathering a crowd of people just by playing guitar. "_That looks interesting…_" Wav thought to himself while walking towards the said musician. What shocked him was the fact that he only looked a few years older than Wav. He also noticed that people were giving the kid money just for the music.

"_I suppose I should do the same…_" Wav thought before pulling out a couple of quarters and placing them into his guitar case. He walked away before things could get more awkward for him, but Seiya then asked: "Any particular reason you just gave away your spare change?" Wav answered, "It's because that's what people do when they want more music."

It confused Seiya, to which Wav continued. "Artists work hard for their craft, and if they want to keep going, they need money. So, they entertain people however they can." Seiya sighed, annoyed with Wav's constant chattering. Wav looked at Seiya before saying "I don't know why you asked since you don't like it when I talk."

Seiya seemed to be increasingly annoyed at Wav's words, but before he could say anything further… Wav felt a sudden chill in the air. "That's weird, I don't remember it being this cold." Wav said before looking around and noticing several patrons starting to feel the same chill. "Guessing it's not my imagination. Must be a Navi attack!" Wav declared.

He then started running towards a nearby bookstore, which happened to have a spare computer active. "Looks like a perfect place to jack you in!" Wav said, but before he could do so… Seiya interrupted. "Hold on! How do you even know that a Navi's causing this? For all we know, something could be wrong with the mall's temperature setting."

Wav pondered that theory, but then asked "Well, what do you think might be wrong with it? Navis are taking constant maintenance on the temperature settings, and if something went wrong, don't you think a virus or a powerful Navi could be behind it?" Seiya tried to find a counter-argument but failed. "Just jack me in already."

He then jacked Seiya into the PC, and Seiya had seen the damage done to the Mall server. "Why does that kid have to have a point?" Seiya asked himself before proceeding into the server and being confronted with ice-themed viruses. "I don't suppose you'll just let me through, right?" Seiya asked rhetorically, to which the viruses sneered at him.

While Seiya was dealing with the viruses on the inside, the Navi responsible was a bit mesmerized by the hook inside the room. Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Seiya. "Well, well… So you're Weapon X, eh?" The Navi asked, to which Seiya looked around in confusion for the Navi.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Seiya looked down and saw the Navi. "Sorry about that, I just thought you were some kind of small virus," Seiya said to the Navi. "I'll have you know, that I'm one of Sigma's most powerful commanders. Also known as… Chill Penguin!" The Penguin said to Seiya, who was also preoccupied with the hook.

"Why is there a hook in the middle of this room?" Seiya asked before Chill Penguin got angry and charged at him. Seiya tried dodging but started slipping on the ice in the room. "Wah ha ha ha! You fool! You're not properly acclimated to this room! So unless you have some sort of Ice Skates or something, you're finished! Shotgun Ice!"

Chill Penguin launched a series of projectiles from his mouth which missed Seiya, but small residue shots bounced off from the walls and hit Seiya in the back. Wav was panicking over the whole thing and was looking through his list of chips that he had on him. "None of these'll give him the advantage... " Wav then found one chip he didn't recognize.

"Hm? Is this…" Wav was going to say something but then noticed Seiya getting beaten up by Chill Penguin. "Beowulf! Battle chip, activate!" Wav said inserting the chip. Before Chill Penguin could hit Seiya again with a sliding head butt, he was suddenly stopped by Seiya… Who now sported a pair of gauntlets and pauldrons, with clawed tips in the hands and feet.

"Now, what was that about acclimation?" Seiya asked Chill Penguin before he was kicked in the air by Seiya's enhanced boot. Now the Penguin found himself flying all over the room, like a pinball after being hit by a bumper. Seiya then aimed his next punch in the center and punched Chill Penguin so hard, that there was a hole where his stomach used to be.

"Sounds like you weren't acclimated to my punch," Seiya said before taking Chill Penguin's power and thus giving Wav a new chip. "Well, that should warm things up for a while." Wav said before walking out of the store. As he headed out, his mother and Ciela found him. "Oh, Wav! Where were you!? I thought you were waiting for us, but then it got cold all of a sudden and-"

Wav interrupted, saying "Mom, there was a rogue Navi, so Seiya and I went to stop it." Seiya scoffed at that statement. "You mean, YOU went off and I was forced to tag along," Seiya commented. "Mom, could you give us a minute?" Wav asked his mother, who nodded. "Did they get into a fight again?" She asked Ciela who shrugged.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is, but I don't appreciate you acting like a jerk in front of my mom!" Wav shouted at Seiya, who responded "I don't care who it was, someone had to tell the truth. And besides, you weren't going to tell her that you couldn't have just waited for someone else, could ya?"

Wav had put up with Seiya's apparent rudeness, until now. "You know why I named you Seiya? It's because he was my hero. He'd always try to help whenever necessary and reciprocate any sort of positive feedback he receives. But, I can see that I made a mistake. You clearly don't like me, you have something against doing the right thing, and all you care about is fighting Sigma.

You don't care at all about the other Navis who might not be able to stand up for themselves. All you care about it making yourself look tough when you're just a scaredy cat!" Wav had said, laying into Seiya, who also snapped. "Say that again. I dare you." Wav then stood up and responded "Fine. You're a coward and a weakling."

Wav put the PET back in his pocket but obscured the screen so no one can see what Seiya is doing. If they could, they would see the Navi throwing a tantrum at Wav's words. Blaming everyone but himself for the predicament that he's put himself into. "Alright, let's go home." Wav said to his mom, who was wondering what put him in a bad mood, to which Wav said: "It was nothing."

When they got home, Wav placed Seiya's PET near the PC but didn't Jack him in. He then didn't feel like getting up from his bed and being too depressed at what he just said to his Navi. Blaming himself for why his Navi is so angry at him, though also not wanting to make his dad feel bad for making his birthday gift…

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Wav's Hero

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Mega Man, Mega Man Battle Network, and Mega Man NT Warrior. Are all owned by Capcom, Xebec, and Keiji Inafune. Please support the official release.

**Mega Man Seiya Chapter 3: Wav's Hero…**

Wav had long since left the room, in favor of getting ready for bed, and Seiya now sits in his PET just perpetually frowning. "Kid has the nerve to call me weak, yet he's never been in a real fight before. Tch. As if he could understand why I don't wish to fight his so-called "Battles". He's nothing but a frail, selfish, and- Wait what's going on?"

Seiya was ranting for a while, but then he was suddenly jacked into the PC. "How did I get in here?" Seiya asked himself, before turning to see Zero again. "What do you want? If you're here to lecture me about something, you're wasting your time. Besides, the kid's just gonna make me do some stupid "Hero" stuff just so he could have fame and glory. And personally, I don't care about that."

Zero, listening to what Seiya was saying asked: "What do you care about?" Seiya looked at Zero, confused by the question and responded "Obviously to stop Sigma. That's the mission, and that's all I need. The kid has to understand this, and stop thinking that I'm some tool for his fantasies."

However, what Zero detected was something that Seiya himself was unaware of. "You don't honestly believe that all there is is just the mission. You think there's a purpose beyond your objective, and that's why you're angry, isn't that right?" Seiya, being fed up with Zero then approaches him and sneers at him.

"What do you know? All you've ever had was your fame and fortune, provided to you by your handler and your adoring fans. I fail to see how you could possibly understand anything about me! And that's exactly the kind of thing I don't want any part of! Yet Wav is trying to find ways of getting to where you are! So why should I listen to you!?"

Zero then placed a hand on Seiya's shoulder and said "Honestly, I don't care for any sort of fame I may receive. The only acknowledgment that I need, is my partner's. For you see, the PET that you're stuck in may be small, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. Your handler is your world. You should try to get to know your handler before judging him."

Seiya glanced at Zero and replied "Fine. I'll give it a try. But if the kid proves that he's just a glory seeker, then I'm done with him." Zero felt pity for him, and said: "I'm sorry you feel that way…" Zero was then jacked out of the server, and Seiya was once again all by himself. He looked beyond the screen and saw Wav looking quite miserable. "_Darn it, Zero… Now I feel bad._"

**The Next Day…**

Wav had reluctantly taken Seiya with him, to his school. Seiya was expecting Wav to just simply be over yesterday, but then he noticed that Wav's expression seemed very distant. Like he didn't even seem to be overly excited like he usually is. He was very… Neutral. Throughout the whole day, it seemed that Wav didn't really get excited about anything. Like he was a different person entirely.

Near the end of the day, Wav had heard some noise from the lockers in the hallway. And he pressed his ear against one of them. Hearing an anguished sigh. He punched the locker, and suddenly, a kid popped out of said locker. "Oh! Sorry Wav, I didn't know you were out here." the kid said before picking up his things, as Wav helped.

"Matt, what were you doing in there? Was it those bullies again?" Wav asked Matt out of concern for him. "Yeah," Matt answered before sulking. "Look, you gotta tell somebody about this. You can't just let them stuff you in a locker like that! I mean, you're letting them push you around for no reason."

Matt then continued sulking before walking away from Wav. "He seemed depressed," Seiya remarked. "Well, he's a constant victim of this group of bullies who keeps harassing him." Seiya was confused by the term. "It means someone who would use their power to intimidate or harass someone they deem weaker than them."

As Wav was walking back to his locker to grab his things, Seiya then asked: "Okay, why do you even want to be a "Hero" anyway? I mean, fame and fortune is an obvious reason. But, there has to be more to it than that." Wav then looked at Seiya and asked "Where did this come from? At first, you didn't even care, but now all of a sudden you do?"

Seiya wasn't sure at first how to respond, but then he remembered who had prompted him to do this in the first place. "It was Zero who said I should give you a chance." Wav paused for a bit but remembered that Zero had somehow met Seiya on his PC, and ruled out the possibility that Zero might've met him again.

"The truth is, that… Fame and fortune are nice and all. But, one thing my dad had taught me was that people who live off of that and nothing else are selfish. I would want to be more like Seiya. The one from TV, obviously. He would always ensure everyone that he'll be there to protect them, and no matter the hardship, he would never give up."

Seiya seemed intrigued by Wav's words, as though he's now just learning about this. And for once, he didn't seem annoyed by him. But rather, he was actively interested. "One day though, Seiya had gotten himself into a bad fight. It was on the last episode of the show, and by some miracle, he was able to pull through… But at the cost of all his remaining strength."

This had shocked the Navi, that Seiya had gone down defeating a singular villain, presuming that the hero had tragically passed without some final words. "Did he say anything before moving on?" Wav heard Seiya's question and answered "He had said "Now… It's your turn" clearly pointing towards the audience, and passing on. The credits rolled to very sad music, and we all didn't know what to make of it."

Now he had realized why he shared the namesake of this hero, he saw now that… Wav was hoping to, in some way carry on the original Seiya's legacy. "But it's like you said, that's a stupid dream." Wav said, shocking Seiya. "After what I had said to you, I don't blame you for thinking my dream is stupid."

The guilt seemed to hit Seiya, much harder than Sigma ever did. Seeing that his handler is blaming himself for their strained relationship, instead of blaming Seiya. The Navi started to wonder what he should do going forward. "I've got a few questions about this "Hero Business"." Seiya stated to Wav, further confusing the boy.

"What makes a good hero in your eyes?" Wav put a bit of thought in answering that question as they walked out of the school with the other students. "Well, a good hero would stand up for those who can't stand on their own. Regardless of the reason. Even if the matter doesn't concern them in the slightest."

Seiya seemed to be taking a mental note on this, and then asked if there was anything else that was necessary. "Um… Some heroes usually have a catch-phrase that helps people recognize who they are right off the bat." Seiya had taken further notes on the matter, and Wav was still unsure why Seiya had asked those questions.

**Meanwhile…**

In Sigma's private server, he looked over at the council room where the Weapons would meet up when discussing further matters. Kuwanger had appeared before Sigma, with a message. "I bring bad news… Chill Penguin has been slain by Weapon X. Or should I say, Seiya." Sigma was a bit saddened by that news, knowing that his own words might've doomed his subordinate.

"Is there any other news worth reporting, Kuwanger?" Sigma asked his intel, who answered "Well, it seems Flame Mammoth has gone off on his own. For no other reason than to start trouble." Sigma scoffed at that bit of information and responded "Kuwanger. Please note of the soon-to-be-deceased, would you?" Kuwanger nodded, knowing what he meant.

"Flame Mammoth, now why would you want to disobey me of all people? Unfortunately, I don't take to kindly to insubordinate Navis. However, I'm far too busy with my own agenda. So I'll leave your death in the capable hands of Seiya." Sigma smirked at Seiya's name and laughed at the prospect of a potential rematch.

**Back with Wav and Seiya…**

As Wav continued his trek home, there were still questions he pondered. Most of them revolving around Seiya's sudden change in attitude and demeanor. But of course, he seemed to continue looking down at the ground, hoping that he'll make it back home and have the answers. Suddenly, he smelt something very… Unusual in the air.

Smoke, which appeared to be coming from Wav's general direction. It looked as though an apartment was on fire. At first, Wav had thought about running towards the building… But remembered the last few times he willingly charged in recklessly. So, he got out his cell phone and started dialing for the fire department.

He was informing the people on the other line what was going on but was interrupted when Seiya had said "They're not gonna be enough. I think there's a Navi behind it. Not that they'll know that." Wav was hearing the person on the other line asking for more information when he felt an urge. The urge to try and help someone.

Wav had hung up the phone and rushed towards the building screaming "DARN IT!" as he bolted. He entered the building and climbed up the stairs as fast as he could go. At first, he seemed lost, until he smelled the smoke close by. Luckily, the door was left open and allowed Wav to get in and help the person before things got worse.

"Hello! Anyone here!?" Wav called out, trying to reach any residents… While also accidentally inhaling some of the smoke. It seemed that the oven was set ablaze, but nothing seemed to prompt it. He noticed a woman reeling in pain. "Ma'am! Are you alright?" Wav asked out of concern, to which the woman nodded. "Can you move?" Wav asked before offering his hand to assist.

She got up, and Wav helped her out of the apartment. But, before he could join her, he had to get Seiya inside the server to deal with the Navi inside. "Okay, here we go!" Wav declared before jacking Seiya inside of a USB port inside the apartment. When he got into the server, he noticed that it appeared to have a factory like aesthetic to it, and proceeded onward.

Seiya had seen a bunch of new viruses, including ones that seemed incomplete in his eyes. He had gone through each and every virus, though not without difficulty. The incomplete ones had tried to latch themselves onto him before Wav activated the Beowulf chip to help him deal with the viruses. He had gotten to the chamber where the next Navi lied, and he was on the other end of a conveyor belt.

He looked up to meet the new Navi, who had looked down on him. "So, you're the so-called "Weapon X" eh? I'm known as Flame Mammoth to my associates. And I heard you've been killing us. Though, I could honestly care less about you. Especially given how weak you are!"

Wav flinched at the possible outburst that Seiya would have at that insult. However, he was surprised when Seiya didn't growl in anger. "Ya know… You have a point there. I am weak. By myself of course. I mean, sure your viruses are pretty disposable, but going up against you guys alone… I wouldn't stand much of a chance."

This confused both Wav and Flame Mammoth. "Excuse me? I thought you'd fly into some frenzy but I guess if you admit it, then why bother coming here?!" Flame Mammoth asked before breathing fire from his trunk around Seiya, just to intimidate him. "I came here, because of my partner. By ourselves, we aren't much. But together, we're more than enough for you. Right, Wav?"

Wav was honestly shocked at Seiya willing to place his faith in him but nodded in earnest. "Oh, and just so we're clear. Let's get one thing straight here!" Seiya started before pointing at his chest with his thumb. "I am no longer Weapon X. My name… Is Seiya! And I'm here, to stop you!" Seiya then got into a fighting pose while Flame Mammoth booted up the conveyor belt.

Flame Mammoth tried punching and kicking Seiya, only to realize that the conveyor belt he activated… Was being used against him. "You seriously thought that moving platform would give you an advantage? If anything, you're at a horrible disadvantage big guy." Seiya said, taunting him. While Wav was performing an analysis on Flame Mammoth.

The Mammoth then got angry and started shooting fire at the walls surrounding Seiya. So as to remove any leverage he had in this fight. "Got anything, partner!?" Seiya shouted before Wav finally found the weakness to Flame Mammoth. "Got it! He's weak to wind attacks!" Seiya smirked and asked, "You got anything that could help?"

Wav looked through his chips and found what he was looking for. "This oughta help out! Turbine Buster! Chip in!" Wav shouted before inserting the chip. Suddenly, Seiya's buster arm turned into a large turbine. Luckily, he had no trouble lifting it and aiming the buster at Flame Mammoth.

"You know, a good hero always has a catchphrase. And I think I just got mine." Seiya started before Flame Mammoth asked, "And what would that be?" As the turbines started spinning, a wind shot was absorbing most of the flames in the room. He focused the shot on the Mammoth, and said "Jackpot!" Before firing the shot.

It not only destroyed the conveyor belt, but it also tore through Flame Mammoth itself. There seemed to be nothing left, but his charred trunk. "So Wav, what' cha think?" Seiya asked Wav, who was still coughing from the smoke inside the room. The Fire department arrived and was able to put out the flames before it got worse. "Not the most original. But, hey… It works."

After receiving a multitude of stern lectures from the firemen, and medical staff, Wav started to head home. Though not before receiving some praise from the woman he saved. He then pulled out his PET and started talking to Seiya again. "So why did you want to know about the whole "Hero" thing?" Wav asked his Navi who sighed at his inability to pick up on hints.

"Okay, here's the thing. I was told once that… My handler is not only my partner but also my entire life. So, in essence. I've grown to care for you. I still think you're reckless. You have this disorder that's making you want to help out people out of some moral obligation, And at first, that was the one thing that annoyed me the most. But now, I see there's actually some merit to being a hero."

Wav hearing all this started to get a little emotional. With a few tears starting to leak out. "What are you doing?" Seiya asked Wav who tried wiping his tears away and responded "Nothing. I was just so… Overjoyed. I'm glad that you don't blame me for our lack of teamwork." Seiya shook his head and said "Well don't blame yourself. Honestly, it's enough that I ended up feeling bad from how I treated you, but now I just feel weird."

Wav tilted his head and asked, "How so?" Seiya then gestured to his chest and answered "Well, when I started telling all this to you, it felt so relieving that I was able to finally start to understand and get closer to you. I'm an AI, so how am I feeling this?" Wav then responded, "Maybe dad'll have the answers."

"And that's another thing. I gotta ask your dad some questions. What's his name, anyway?" Wav then proudly answered "His name's Prof. Spo Light. He was once a proud student of the man who invented NetNavis in the first place. He was Tadashi Hikari. Unfortunately, Tadashi ended up passing away, so now it's up us to carry on his legacy."

Seiya then thought "_At first, I honestly thought that this kid was the absolute worst thing that could happen to me. But now, as I'm listening to his words… He might actually be the best thing that's ever happened to me. Thank you, Prof. Light. For saving my life…_"

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Seiya o Taosenai(I can't defeat Seiya)

The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Mega Man, Mega Man Battle Network, Mega Man NT Warrior are all owned by Capcom, Xebec, and Keiji Inafune. Please support the official release.

**Mega Man Seiya Chapter 4: ****Seiya o taosenai(I can't defeat Seiya)**

When Wav had arrived at his house with Seiya, it seemed that he was in a considerably better mood than the last time he got into a fight with a Navi. He also noticed that his dad was home early from work. "Hey, kiddo!" Prof. Light said to his son, before giving him a hug. "Dad! What're you doing back home?" Wav asked his father, who replied: "Oh ya know, I just got out of work early, and I found out that you got involved in a fire."

Immediately, Wav's mood soured. Assuming that his dad was going to punish him for putting himself in danger. "So, am I in trouble?" Wav asked Prof. Light, who shook his head. "Naw, I'm just glad you're okay. So… You need anything?" Wav then brightened up and presented Seiya to Prof. Light. "He wanted to talk to you."

Prof. Light examined the Navi and was greeted with some waving. He took the PET into his office, and said "Y'know when I was rebuilding you from those armor pieces you're wearing… I didn't think I did a good job with the whole "body" thing. But, looking at you now, it's like you're the spitting image of my son." Seiya tapped his foot in impatience, wondering why he's wasting his time on that.

"Right. I see you're a little impatient. So, I'll cut to the chase. I had saved you from certain death… Thanks to your original creator." Seiya then seemed intrigued and asked, "What's his name?" Prof. Light answered "Tadashi Hikari. The man who founded the whole Navi escapade in the first place. He managed to salvage what was left of you, and sent it to my email, where he figured I could fix you up."

Seiya seemed to feel a little bad now, for the way he had treated Wav based on this simple fact. "I have to ask if he could save me out there… Why didn't he repair me himself?" Prof. Light pondered this question and then brought up a fact. "There was this Navi council, and if Tadashi had brought you back to his lab, then they would deem you a failure, and likely dispose of you. So, this was the best he could do."

That seemed to clear up one question on Seiya's mind. "Another question: If this Tadashi Hikari created me… Does that mean I was built by another human? May I see him one day?" Prof. Light shook his head at the first question. But nodded at the second. "I'm afraid the man who's AI built you is currently deceased. He died creating this world… Hoping that humans can one day co-exist with technology."

This seemed to sour Seiya's mood a little. But, he kept a straight face. "I was a student of his. Back in my college days, when I was studying to build Navis. Which is how I was able to build you. Though, in my defense… My Navi building experience has grown a little rusty, especially since I decided to fly solo. Anyway, how are you liking your new build?"

Seiya looked himself over and responded "Are you asking for my opinion? Or are you demanding I answer your question?" Prof. Light shrugged and answered "Just the first." Seiya took a deep breath and answered "At first, I thought this diminutive appearance was appalling. I hated it, and I feel like I've taken it out on your son. But, over time… I grew more comfortable with this form, and have accepted it as my own."

Prof. Light smiled and said "Glad you liked it. Now, let's get you back to Wav." He then went to see Wav and handed his PET back. "Alright Seiya, do you mind if I asked you some questions?" Wav asked his Navi, who replied: "Only if I get to ask you some questions in exchange." Wav shrugged and answered, "Sounds fair." Before climbing up the stairs and headed to his room. He placed Seiya across from him on the bed.

"So, I'd like to know more about what you used to look like." Wav said, to start things off. Seiya had pondered how to answer that. Until he came up with a proper answer. "I was once a creation of this guy called "Tadashi Hikari" I believe… And he had originally made me as some sort of dragon." That immediately blew Wav's mind.

"You were created by THE Tadashi Hikari? The man who founded the whole NetNavi community in the first place?!" Wav asked in surprise, to which Seiya had calmly said: "Hold on, now I gotta ask you a question." Wav nodded and allowed Seiya to ask. "How can you analyze the Navis we go up against?" Wav then pointed to a button on his PET, which revealed a sort of scanner.

"It takes a while, but it can scan an opponent to find out their weaknesses. Luckily I have a whole slew of battle chips that could take on any Navi." Seiya took time to ponder and then handed off the question asking to Wav. " Next, could you answer my previous question?" Wav asked, to which Seiya nodded. "Wow. So you were created by both Tadashi and my dad."

Seiya then cleared his throat so that Wav knew that it was his turn. "What exactly do I gain by being your partner, in this endeavor of'' Heroism "?" Wav at first wasn't sure how to answer that until he realized that he had the answer. "Well, I always make sure to jot down strategy notes for every NetNavi that Zero has ever fought against… As well as notes on Zero himself."

He then brought out the notebook he had on every Navi he's ever seen Zero confront, and it seemed that he added pages for the Navis that they defeated. "So, as you can see there's plenty of strategic benefit for our partnership." Seiya had looked over the notebook, awed at how this one kid could get all this information just from watching fights.

"As amazing as that sounds, is there any other benefits to our partnership, like if we do partake in these exhibition matches you signed me up for?" Wav was at first going to question Seiya on him getting two questions in a row, before realizing this one was a two-parter. "Well, if it helps… Getting into the tournament might get us closer to Sigma. After all, a big event like that with someone like him lurking, who wouldn't want to sabotage?"

Seiya was surprised at the level of intelligence his partner had just demonstrated today. Not just with the strategies he could implement, but also with the notion that the tournament could be the bait to lure Sigma in. "Well, now I'm excited. So… When's our first match?" Seiya said to Wav who then asked: "You mean it?" Seiya nodded before Wav threw his hands in the air and shouted "YES!"

The Navi had looked at his partner and thought to himself, "_I didn't know that children could be this… Easy to please. Though I'm sure he's got expectations for me and I sure am not gonna let him down._" Seiya then said, "Alright, when's our first match?" Wav in his excitement didn't realize that he forgot to answer Seiya's question. "Oh right! Our first match is tomorrow. Though, our opponent is ambiguous due to how things work around here."

"You mean we don't have any information on our opponent?" Seiya asked Wav, who answered, "Well, to be fair… Our opponent doesn't know anything about us. So, it's fair game. Then again, I assume all our opponents might be gunning for Zero." Seiya rolled his eyes at Zero's name being dropped in the conversation in regards to battling. "Aren't we gonna be doing the same?" Seiya asked Wav, who nodded with determination in his eyes.

The two of them continued to talk about strategizing for their upcoming match, hoping that it's a good one. Meanwhile, Ciela and Zero were watching the two in secret. Happy that Wav is starting to get along better with his Navi. "Thanks, Zero," Ciela told her Navi, who gave a thumbs up as if to say you're welcome.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Sigma had gathered his fellow Navis, to inform them of current events. "Friends, I have gathered you here for unfortunate news," Sigma announced to his comrades. Though, Sting Chameleon was quick on the uptake. "Nyeh heh! So, Flame Mammoth bit the dust, eh? Does that mean it's true that he walked to his death?" Everyone sighed at Chameleon's lack of empathy.

"Can't you for once show any sign of remorse for our fallen comrades? After all, you could be next for all we know." Kuwanger informed Chameleon. Who just continued to giggle as though he didn't care. "I for one think that a lack of symmetry is a crime worthy of death!" Storm Eagle threw a small gust of wind at Octopus for not prioritizing on the right thing. "The point is, we're down three members, and this Seiya guy is growing stronger by the minute."

"Indeed. And that is why I recommend that each of you are strictly on reconnaissance. Seiya's power is growing, and I'd rather you not add to his power. We have to hold out until the tournament comes around, and we have a sound strategy." Kuwanger said, reassuring his comrades of the plan. "Hmm…" Mandrill appeared to be thinking out loud. Everyone turned their attention to him. And then he said "I'm sorry. But, I don't see the problem here."

Everyone, barring Sting Chameleon sighed at Mandrill's confusion. "How do you not get it, Mandrill? This Navi appears to be strong enough to take on any of us single-handedly, and he now has Armadillo's, Penguin's, and Mammoth's weapons for his own. Are you that dense or something?!" Mandrill shrugged his shoulders, as though ignoring what Eagle had just said. "Our point is not to engage the enemy until further notice." Sigma addressed.

Mandrill sighed before saying "Right, right. Don't engage the enemy. Understood…" And then he walked out of the room, seemingly into his own portion of the server. "Does anyone else have any doubts about our current strategy?" Sigma asked his subordinates, who all unilaterally shook their heads. "You all know your objective. Dismissed…" Sigma then allowed his subordinates to exit the room.

"So, what's been going on around this neck of the woods?" A voice said to Sigma. He turned and saw that it appeared to be a Navi in purple armor. His face obscured by his visor which seemed to cover his eyes and his mouth. He also had what appeared to be a large shoulder cannon mounted on his back.

"Vile. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Sigma asked the newcomer. "Not much really. Just coming down to see what the big deal is. And seeing you panic like this is certainly something, that's for sure. Though, I have to ask… What's the big deal with this "Seiya" character anyway? I mean, it's not like he poses a threat to you directly, right?"

Sigma shook his head, which confused Vile. "You're mistaken in assuming I have nothing to fear from this Navi. He contains a powerful anti-virus program that makes him liable to destroy me… Permanently. So, seeing that potential life on in a partnership with a human maximizes the potential he had demonstrated in our last encounter. In other words, he could derail our entire operation."

Vile didn't seem to comprehend what Sigma was telling him. "So, then why did you let him live, if he's that much a threat to you? Why not kill him when you had the chance?" Vile asked Sigma, who replied, "It's all about unlocking the secret potential in Navis. Getting Seiya to join my side, would not have benefitted him. Nor would it have shown me anything. This way, I can now see what partnering with a human could do for a NetNavi."

What he could not believe, was the fact that Sigma actually believes what he's saying. And Vile then decides to go investigate this "Seiya" himself to see what all this talk of "potential" is about.

* * *

**The Next Day, Afterschool…**

Wav had just gotten out of the classroom and was headed to the mall for the exhibition match. But stopped the moment he heard an exasperated sigh from the locker. Like before, he punched the locker and the door opened to reveal Matt, yet again. "Let me guess, those same guys?" Wav asked Matt, who nodded in confirmation. "I really don't get why you don't just tell someone about it. I mean, you've got nothing to lose, right?"

Matt then solemnly started walking away from Wav, who then shouted "Hey! I've got something going on later today! You wanna hang out?" Matt just waved to his friend before walking away. "Geez, I offer to hang out with him, to see if he'll get out of his funk… But, he's acting very aloof for some reason." Wav said to himself before Seiya chimed in asking "Does this ALWAYS happen?"

Wav shrugged and replied "Almost every day. It's like Matt just doesn't try to stand up for himself. And there's no problem in depending on others for moral support." Seiya then suggests "Well, you seem skilled enough to know where to hit the locker to open it… Why not take on those guys yourself?" Wav then started to walk and answered "Believe me, I would. But that wouldn't help Matt's situation and it would only get me in trouble."

Seiya seemed confused by this situation and gestured to elaborate. "If I engage them, then not only am I no better than them in terms of methods being used, but I'm also breaking the school rules. And we're not supposed to fight on school grounds." Seiya grumbled about how there have to be so many darn rules around there. "Look, people can't just do whatever they want. I know this is supposed to be a free country, but there are still rules to follow."

The Navi sighed and noticed that they had finally gotten to the mall. However, since Wav was new to the whole exhibition match thing… It was difficult for him to find a place where they were being held. "And now I'm lost." Wav said to himself, noticing his predicament. "You think they would've called to tell you where in the mall it's taking place," Seiya added. And Wav finished saying "But of course, that would be easy."

As they continued to ponder what to do next, the musician from a few days ago noticed Wav and said: "If it's the exhibition match you're looking for, then I can show you where that is." Wav looked at him, and replied "Really? I appreciate that. Thank you!" Wav then followed the musician who then introduced himself. "My name is Jackson Pierce Gallagher. But most of my friends call me JP."

Wav then introduced himself in response. "My name's Wav Light. Though, you can just call me Wav." As they reached the area, JP pointed to where they needed to go. "If you're doing a match, go directly towards the center. If you're watching, then pick a seat." JP said before picking his seat. Wav had gone towards the center since today was his and Seiya's first match.

"So, you get a good look at his Navi?" JP asked what appeared to be nobody, but then a voice had said "Not really. I mean, if we got a good look, I'd have said something, right?" JP shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Well, Axl this match will be your chance." He then faced the PET towards the arena, where Wav was waiting for his opponent.

After a sizeable group of people had shown up just to watch the match, one individual wearing a trenchcoat with a tornado pattern had shown himself. He set his PET on the opposite side of Wav, who went to greet the guy. "Let's have a good match, yeah?" He held out his hand, hoping that his opponent would take it. However, he saw that there was a bit of disappointment in the guy's eyes.

"Not exactly the one I was hoping for, but I'll take you on." He said before jacking in his Navi. Wav looked at it, and said "Huh? That's Air Man!" He then jacked Seiya inside the machine, and Seiya was transported inside the Mall's battle server. The arena may change from time to time. Though for now, it appeared to be that of a metallic arena surrounded by clouds, suggesting that they were in the sky.

He got a good look at his opponent, and saw that most of what he was doing… Was flexing his artificial muscles. Showing off to the audience who were watching the screen to see what would happen. The Navi appeared to be a large muscular type. Though he sported a fan on his sternum, and he had a mask obscuring his mouth at all times. His shoulder pads seemed to make himself seem broader than he is.

"You done showin' off?" Seiya asked his opponent who was thrown off by his apparent impatience. "Excuse me? Who're you to say that I'm showin' off!? Name's Air Man. I'm competing in these exhibition matches so that I can take on that poser, Zero! And you ain't gettin' in my way!" Seiya sighs at his response and says "Of course you're gunning for Zero. Listen, I'm gonna give you an out, and maybe we'll spare you of this defeat. Sound good?"

Air Man seemed to get angry at Seiya's attempt at letting him surrender, and then got into a fighting stance. "Oh, that does it! Now I'm really gonna end you!" Air Man shouted before he started charging up for something. The countdown started, and Seiya got into his fighting pose. When it reached zero, suddenly a gust of wind rushed out of Air Man and threatened to push Seiya off the arena.

Though Wav had thought ahead. "Battle chip, Beowulf! Execute!" He declared before Seiya was equipped with his traditional gear. He used the claws in the feet to cling to the floor so that he won't fall over. "Clever trick, however… I still have more up my sleeve!" Air Man said before launching a slew of small tornadoes at Seiya's direction. Wav saw this and realized that Seiya couldn't move or else he'd be blown away.

"_What do I do? Think Wav, think!_" Wav thought to himself before he remembered Armored Armadillo's chip. "I got it! Battle chip, Rolling Shield! Execute!" He said before equipping Seiya with a barrier that no-selled the tornadoes. Air Man was shocked that there was a barrier that not only blocked the attack but also prevented chip damage. "What the?!" He asked before Seiya started to get closer.

However, before long the shield started to wear down as Air Man threw a barrage of small tornadoes at him, hoping to outlast the war of attrition. "Ha! You can't keep this up forever! Sooner or later, you're gonna have to turn off that shield to try and attack me. And then you'll be done for!" Seiya seemed to look towards Wav, as though waiting for his next move. Wav then found a chip that he hasn't used before.

"_It's an experimental chip. At least, when I got it. So, hopefully, it works!_" Wav thought to himself before inserting another chip into the PET. After a while, Air Man then shouted: "Stop ignoring me and accept your defeat!" Seiya then responded, "Oh well, in that case, I should probably surrender right now and- Tank missile!" Before firing a missile from his wrist, that made direct contact with his turbine.

"Okay, that's not fair…" Air Man muttered before the missile exploded. It seemed that Air Man was drained of all of his energy. And his turbine seemed to lack any sort of function. "Looks like we're done here," Seiya said to Air Man, hoping that he's learned his lesson. "You just wait, my partner's gonna power me up and then we'll-" He was saying before his partner said, "I concede."

And just like that, the match was over and it seemed that the crowd was surprised at how fast the match went. Wav removed Seiya from the jack and went to go shake his opponent's hand. "Name's Wav Light. Hope we can do this again sometime…" His opponent hesitated, before returning the sentiment says. "Joshua. And I would be honored." He then walked out of the arena carrying his PET.

JP ended up leaving the arena after the match was done. And then he looked at his PET again. "Hey, Axl? You think he might be a good one?" JP asked his Navi who replied "Probably. We'll just need to show him some matches. And then we'll see." JP nodded before he went to go find a friend of his.

Though Wav was satisfied at the outcome, it seemed that Seiya was more impressed by his partner's quick thinking. "You know, I think I might've been inaccurate when I said that you guys don't really do much of the heavy lifting. Cause back there, I realized that I might need you throughout all these matches, Wav. You still with me?" Wav thought about Seiya's question and nodded before saying "Always." And then he started to head home...

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Dangerous Blades! Metal Man Strikes!

The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Mega Man, Mega Man Battle Network, and Mega Man NT Warrior are all owned by Capcom, Xebec, and Keiji Inafune. Please support the official release.

**Mega Man Seiya Chapter 5: Dangerous blades! The Metal Man Strikes!**

JP seemed to be somewhat invested in Wav. Now that he saw what he was capable of as a Navi Handler, it was time to see if he could provide a challenge. When asked by Axl if he meant by the two of them… He told him "No. I want to build him up before challenging him." So, he headed over to his garage, where his band was practicing while he was out. "Oh, speak of the devil, and he shall appear! What's up, JP?"

The person in question was someone of JP's age. Slightly shorter, wearing blue denim jeans, a black shirt and a red vest over it. He also had a shaved head, though when asked about why he said: "Cause it's cool." JP shook his hand and said, "Coby, I need your help with something." Coby removed the base he had and told the others to take five while he and JP talked.

"Look, if this is about song ideas, don't worry. We'll just do our usual thing, I'm sure that'll liven up the crowd." JP shook his head and responded "That's not it. And besides, I already have a new source of inspiration. Though from an unlikely source." Coby raised his eyebrows, and then JP answered "There's a Navi handler who's been coming to the mall lately. And he has a pretty powerful partner."

Coby, out of curiosity asked, "How powerful are we talking?" JP then answered, "Well, he might have the potential to be as powerful as Zero." This surprised Coby since JP wasn't really known for losing in the Navi circuit. Though, his only loss came at the hands of Zero, who had continually proven to be a rookie sensation. But seeing JP actively intrigued by someone who had potential… Was peculiar.

"So what do you want me to do? I mean, I can't hope to take him on. What, with my Navi and all." Coby said to JP, who continued to give him a look that told him "Yes". "Look, it's not that my Navi is weak! It's just… I'm worried about him, that's all. And I'm afraid that he'll go out of control again. Just like before, when we needed someone to restrain him from killing another Navi."

JP continued to give that look that said: "Just do it." Suddenly, a voice came from Coby's PET. "Hey, I want a good fight! And if JP is right about this guy, Then why not?! C'mon, it'll be fun!" Coby smacked his PET's screen and responded "You know why I can't do that, Metal Man! Last time you got into a fight, you nearly killed a Navi!" Metal Man then said "And? What does that have to do with right now?! I. WANT. TO. FIGHT!"

Coby looked at his friend, who nodded to just do it. "Okay fine. What's the kid's name anyway?" JP then finally spoke and said "His name is Wav Light. He's an elementary schooler from his appearance, and his Navi's called Seiya." Coby felt bad for agreeing to this, just solely on the reason that he may just break a kid's heart in his match. "Alright. I'll give it my all. Just don't complain when things start going south, okay?!"

JP nodded and the two shook hands. After Coby left to go join his fellow band members, Axl asked JP "Was it REALLY necessary to get Metal Man to fight Seiya? Or should we have just gotten someone else?" JP then answered "Well, let's put it this way. If Seiya gets too many easy fights, then there's no struggle. He'll easily lose the tournament if he isn't prepared to fight someone like Zero. And Metal Man's my best bet."

Axl sighed at his Handler's insistence and the two headed to meet their fellow band members…

* * *

**A few days later…**

Wav and Seiya were at the mall, waiting for their next match. Though, it seemed that both Navi and Handler were getting impatient waiting for the opponent to show up. "You just as bored as I am?" Seiya asked Wav, who nodded in response. However, JP had shown up with Coby just as soon as they said that. "I figured you'd be waiting here," JP said to Wav, who looked up and saw that he brought along one of his band members.

"Who's your friend?" Wav asked JP, who then had Coby introduce himself. "Name's Coby. I'm the Base Player to JP's Lead Guitarist. Nice to meetcha!" Wav shakes his hand responds "Likewise. Name's Wav Light." Coby, after shaking Wav's hand got a better look at him, and whispered to JP, "I don't know… He seems too sweet. I mean, I really don't wanna break another kid's heart with my Navi."

JP sighs and responds "Look, we need a good fight, and Metal Man is the only one who could give Seiya a good fight." Coby sighs in defeat and reluctantly agrees. "Alright, kid… Let's do this." Wav smiled before leading the two to the Exhibition arena. The two looked at one another, prepared for the fight. "Jack in, Seiya!" Wav exclaimed while Coby exclaimed, "Jack in, Metal Man!"

Once the two were jacked in, Seiya got a good look at his opponent. He appeared to be red almost everywhere from the torso to his head. And he seemed to have a small little buzzsaw on his forehead. "So, you're the new guy eh? Well, let's get to it. Hopefully, this won't be as disappointing as last time." Though, instead of talking, Metal Man had thrown a buzzsaw so fast, that Seiya barely registered one had cut his face.

"You'd be wise to stop talking and start fighting…" Metal Man said, drawing more buzzsaw blades to his hands. Seiya looked very intrigued at his opponent's tactic. And immediately gets into his fighting stance. "_Finally, someone who gets straight to the point._" Seiya thought to himself before charging at Metal Man. Though, it seemed that Metal Man was quick to throw more blades at Seiya.

Each seemed to hone in on him, but Seiya was able to dodge most of them. One had hit a wall and then cut straight through said wall. Wav had given Seiya a sword chip that let him deflect one of the blades, and just before he could lay in the finishing blow. Coby inserted a new chip that let Metal Man spawn sawblades on his busters which countered Seiya's regular sword. Metal Man then began pursuing Seiya with his new arm blades.

When Seiya had stopped the blades, it seemed that the blades continued to spin. As though they were gradually chipping away at the buster swords. "Great… Eventually, he's gonna cut through the blades, and then I won't have anything left to defend myself!" Seiya said as he was slowly losing the buster swords. When he backed off, it seemed that Metal Man lost his balance a little.

"Back there, you looked like you meant to kill, didn't you? What's your deal? You gone crazy or something?" Seiya asked his opponent, who looked at him with eyes that could bore into your soul. "I told you to stop talking… AND FIGHT!" He shouted before charging at him again with the blades. Wav inserted a flame sword chip on Seiya, who was able to deflect the blades… But, couldn't do enough damage.

"_I could've sworn that my flame sword should've been able to stop him… Unless his blades are made of something like tungsten._" Seiya thought to himself while fending off Metal Man's attacks. JP meanwhile, was observing the match. Axl then asked, "So, how long has Metal Man been like this?" JP started to reflect on the first time he saw Metal Man's psychotic side.

"He's been like this ever since the last time he fought against a kid's Navi. Most competitors are usually teens who aren't very good at the game, but kids who've been playing with Navis for a long time had an advantage. Coby since then, hasn't been the same. Metal Man's been locked up, and now he's become much more hostile. So, I figured maybe this might be the one to finally calm him down."

Axl then seemed to understand his Handler's intentions. "So that's why we never took him on. Cause he probably wouldn't give me the chance to analyze him. Plus, it gives us more on Seiya. So… It's a win-win." JP nodded at his partner's words, but then muttered: "If he could win against him…" Before continuing to watch the match. Back in the match, Seiya seemed to be losing ground, and Metal Man slowly approached him.

"Hey Wav! You think there's a way to get rid of those saw blades!?" Seiya asked his Handler as he was going through his collection of chips, just to find the right one. Unfortunately, it seems that Metal Man's blades had a high melting point, which outlasted the flame sword. Seiya grabbed one of the leftover blades nearby, and threw one at Metal Man, who tried deflecting it with his blades… Only for the blade to render one of them worthless.

Seiya saw that Metal Man's own blade was capable of destroying each other. This shocked Coby since he never saw anything cut through Metal Man's Metal Blade until today. This made Metal Man put away one of his saw blades in favor of using one and carrying his projectiles in another. Wav saw Beowulf and asked "Hey Seiya! I got an idea! Do you trust me?" Seiya nodded, and Wav inserted the Beowulf chip.

The Gauntlets and Pauldrons appeared on Seiya's person once again, and he was eager to meet Metal Man's challenge. One blade was thrown at Seiya, who kicked the blade upwards, before jumping up and sending it back at Metal Man. Who was shocked to see something like this happen. He dared not to repeat the same mistake as before and dodged before he could lose another saw blade.

However, that was what Seiya was waiting for. And just as Metal Man was revving up the saw, Seiya grabbed the saw blade in one hand and held it there. "You fool, you can't hope to hold onto the blade forever. Eventually, you will let go!" He tried prying his arm from Seiya's grasp… Only to find that he couldn't. "Y'know… You gave me a run for my money today. But, it seems that you failed to realize your one weakness."

Metal Man, baffled by Seiya's words asked: "And that would be?!" Seiya then used his right hand to punch Metal Man so hard, that he was sent flying towards the same wall he sawed through earlier. "Yourself. Your blades are strong, but they seem too strong even for you." Seiya answered before approaching Metal Man. The Navi looked up at Seiya and was expecting him to lay in the coup de grace. To his surprise, Seiya extended his hand.

"What's this supposed to be? A trick?!" Metal Man asked, to which Seiya answered "I'm merely trying to help you up. You lost, and I'm giving you an out." Metal Man, who had wanted to fight a strong opponent, found someone who not only surpassed him but was more than willing to offer mercy. The same kind that he himself failed to offer to his opponents. "I can't accept it. Your mercy. I've done too many horrible things in the past. And… My Handler is too ashamed of me."

Seiya still held out his hand, as though he didn't just hear that. "I'm sure your Handler is just concerned for you. If there's one lesson I'm willing to take and pass on… It's that, your Handler… Is your life." Seiya said, which made Metal Man realize that… Maybe, there might be a second chance for him in this life after all. He accepted Seiya's hand and then bowed to him as though yielding.

The match was over, much to the relief of both Wav and Coby. Who seemed to take the loss better than expected. Wav went over to him and held out his hand. "It was a good match. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" Coby then accepted Wav's hand and replied "Yeah. I'd love that." The crowd had cheered for the victory, seeing that there might be a new rookie sensation coming to the tournament.

Wav noticed Matt in the stands and waved to him. He approached Matt and asked "What are you doing here? I mean, I thought that this wasn't really your thing and-" Matt cut him off by walking away yet again. "I really don't understand him sometimes. I mean, first he comes here to watch me do battle, and then he doesn't even talk to me? I gotta wonder what's going on in his life."

Meanwhile, JP and Coby were walking back towards the entrance of the mall, and just as they were about to part, Metal Man asks "Coby… Do you think, that I'm… A terrible person?" Coby looks at Metal Man, and responds "No, it's just… You needed to control yourself. That's all. And I think what Seiya said was very inspirational." Metal Man then continued to ponder Seiya's words as the two headed back home.

JP, on the other hand, was talking with Axl, who asked "So… When are we gonna fight?" JP smirked before answering "Just as soon as he has five victories… Then, we'll challenge him." Axl also gave a smirk before the two continued to head home. As for Wav and Seiya… It seemed like when Wav got home, his family was probably not gonna hear the end of his most recent match. Though, to Seiya… That's normal to him nowadays.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Hanumachine's Journey to the West!

The Following is a non-profit fanfiction. Mega Man, Mega Man Battle Network, and Mega Man NT Warrior are all owned by Capcom, Xebec, and Keiji Inafune. Please support the official release…

**Mega Man Seiya Chapter 6: Hanumachine's Journey to the West!**

A few days after the match against Metal Man, Wav had scheduled another exhibition match with another Navi. Though, this match was to occur tomorrow. Seiya meanwhile, couldn't really wait until then. After school, Seiya seemed particularly keen on going to the mall. "Look, we can't just go every day, ya know. Besides, we gotta have stuff to do aside from battling all the time."

Seiya upon hearing that groaned and said "Y'know… The sooner we get registered for the tournament, the better." Wav rolled his eyes, and then he heard a very familiar sighing from the locker. "Saw that coming a mile away," Seiya muttered while Wav punched the locker to release Matt. "Hi Wav, I was just waiting for you… Again." Wav seemed to disapprove of this repeating trend, especially after what he's been through with Seiya.

"Look, I'm not going to suggest that you talk to somebody since you clearly seem to believe that nobody's going to help you. Why don't we hang out today? I saw you a few days ago when Seiya and I fought Metal Man." Wav said, to Matt who was unsure how to respond to that. "I'm sorry, I'm very busy today, so why don't we-" They were interrupted by the sudden loss in power at the school.

"Wav, I think I sense another weapon…" Seiya said before Wav started running towards the door. Matt looked on and seemed to be curious as to what his friend is up to. The two had noticed that power had gone down in the whole area. Wav looked around and saw that the power plant nearby seemed to be fluctuating. "I think the weapon might be over there." Wav said and he bolted.

* * *

**Later, at the Power Plant…**

Wav had to dodge all sorts of traffic, which thankfully was backed up due to the loss of power in the area. Unfortunately, his biggest obstacle appeared to be a large fence. He looked at the front gate, which seemed to be locked. "Well, what now?" Seiya asked as Wav started to ponder the situation. "You think we should get Prof. Light to help us get in?" Seiya suggested, but Wav responded "No, he's busy with work. And chances are, he might not know about the Weapon attacking the plant. Plus, there's traffic. He won't make it in time."

Seiya sighed and said, "Well, I don't see any other suggestions, now do I?" Wav then backed up from the fence and muttered: "I can do this, I can do this…" With Seiya looking at him very quizzically. Until Wav ran and climbed the fence and maneuvered over the barbed wire. Though he still had to climb down. And he then landed breathing a sigh of relief.

"That… Was pretty cool." Wav said to Seiya, who was a little surprised at Wav's boldness. He then rushed over to the entrance of the plant. But, before he could open the door, he chose to test it, by throwing a stick. To both his, and Seiya's surprise… It was electrocuted. "So, the Navi's preventing the workers from leaving the plant. Guess we need a plan B." Wav said, and he found a pair of rubber gloves left behind by one of the workers.

"You sure that's gonna work?" Seiya asked Wav, and he put on the obviously over-sized gloves. "Well, rubber is a natural insulator for electricity, right? So, here's to hoping." Wav then placed his hands on the door handles and forcing them open. Luckily, the electricity only singed the gloves, and Wav was left undamaged. He noticed that many of the workers were looking at him, as though he was lost and didn't know the way back home.

"Hey kid, you shouldn't be here! The plant's overloading with power, and is probably gonna blow!" One of the workers told Wav, who responded "I know, where's your nearest USB port? I can take out the Navi causing you all your problems, but I need your help!" Each of the workers looked at him in confusion, until their boss quickly pointed to the desk nearby. "Thanks, sir!" Wav then jacked Seiya into the USB. One of them asked, "Why?" The boss responded "We're at a desperate time, and we can't get in contact with law enforcement. So for now, let's leave it up to him."

* * *

**Inside the server…**

"Huh… Looks like the power's fluctuating in this place." Seiya points out, as he notices the lights flickering on and off inside the server. He walked through the server, but every time the lights would flash on and off, more and more viruses slowly approached him. It ended up getting to the point where he was completely surrounded, and he couldn't move.

"Don't suppose you guys are gonna let me through?" Seiya asked hypothetically, and as the viruses prepped their weapons, Seiya took advantage of the blinking lights to beat them down when they can't see him. As though playing a game of freeze tag. But, after a few flashes, the viruses were deleted, and Seiya moved on.

As he continued on, he noticed that there was a heavily electrified door in his way. He looks over at one of the Navis who were leftover from this invasion and asks "You got any rubber?" To the confusion of the Navi. "Huh? Why would you need rubber?" Seiya shrugs and answers "My handler used a pair of rubber gloves to get inside the power plant."

The Navi sighed at the reasoning, before deciding to look around for something that can absorb the electricity emanating from the door. To their surprise, Seiya just used Beowulf and punched the door open. "Ow…" Seiya muttered after he got electrocuted by the door a little. He walked in, and suddenly, the room was as dark as the rest of the server.

He looked up, and noticed the one responsible: Spark Mandrill, hanging from the ceiling and glowing bright colors. "Didn't think you'd get this far." He says before falling down and backing away from Seiya. "Are you the one disrupting the power plant?" Mandrill sighs at Seiya's question and responds "Wow… You must be just as dimwitted as I thought."

Seiya, after hearing that, cracks his knuckles and says "I was gonna go easy on you… But now, I'm gonna enjoy destroying you." He then got into a fighting stance, while Mandrill sparked up and began charging at Seiya. What Seiya wasn't expecting, was Mandrill charging at him faster than Armored Armadillo did. Which resulted in him getting punched in the face…

"Um… Ow!" Seiya muttered, as he got up and looked at his handler, who was also surprised at his sudden burst in speed. "Scan this guy for me, Wav. I wanna know what his weakness is, while I stall him." Wav nodded and replied, "Already on it!" He went to scanning Spark Mandrill. Though, it was difficult for him, since his bursts of electricity are disrupting the process.

Though he was able to block a sufficient amount of blows from the Navi, Seiya was not gaining any sort of ground with Mandrill. "Will you hold still already!? I'm trying to hit you!" Spark Mandrill scoffed at Seiya's demand and continued on the attack. Seiya used a kick to tear open the ground, and Mandrill seemed to lose his balance.

When he tried going in for an attack, Mandrill seemed to discharge electricity to shield himself. "Wav! I need something! Literally ANYTHING! Will do!" Seiya shouted, hoping that his handler would reciprocate. He did so, inserting one of the chips acquired from their previous battles. "Chip Activate! Shotgun Ice!" Wav inserted the chip, and Seiya immediately fired.

Spark Mandrill dodged the attack and immediately charged at Seiya. Just before he could reach him, suddenly… He was frozen from head to toe. Seiya stared on at Spark Mandrill. Everything had ceased, including his shield and the field disrupting Wav's scanner. "Looks like his weakness is Ice, Seiya." Wav pointed out, noticing the frozen weapon and the results of his scanner.

Seiya examined the frozen weapon and tapped it to test how solid the ice is. However, the ice shattered, releasing the weapon. Mandrill was panting, seemingly worn out from breaking the ice. "How… How… Did… You… Know?" Spark Mandrill asked Seiya, who replied "I didn't. I took a shot in the dark. Now then, how about you hold still for your punishment…"

The Weapon's eyes widened, and suddenly, he was bombarded by more ice shots. Every time it hit, he was frozen completely, only to break out. And every time he broke out, Seiya would hit him again, and again… Until Spark Mandrill could no longer function. He then dissipated into data, which was absorbed by Seiya, along with a new chip that appeared from Wav's PET.

When the power finally stopped fluctuating in the plant, the workers cheered in triumph over Spark Mandrill. The manager approached Wav and said "Thank you, young man. Though, I would've rather you not endanger yourself, I do applaud your bravery." Wav shook the man's hand and thanked him before leaving the plant with Seiya.

* * *

Later on, Wav jacked Seiya into a separate server on the behest of the Navi. "So, what'd you need, Seiya?" Wav asked his Navi, who answered "I just get this weird impression… That this whole time in the power plant-" He was then interrupted by what sounded like humming. "Someone was watching me…" Seiya pointed his buster in the direction where he heard the sound.

The Navi was alert, and ready to fire, when he suddenly heard "**_A-weema-weh_**" Before pointing behind him. Suddenly, he continued to hear the singing. "**_A-weema-weh A-weema-weh A-weema-weh_**" Seiya was annoyed at the singing, but then Wav pointed to where the singing came from… On top of Seiya's head.

"**_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight…_**" Seiya swatted at the thing on his head. And then he revealed himself… He appeared to be a small white monkey with red armor on his chest and shoulders. "Oh… You're exactly as I thought." The monkey said to Seiya, who was only getting more annoyed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The monkey then jumped up to the nearest bar and replied, "You're a dum-dum! Ooh! Ooh!" Seiya then fired his buster at the monkey who kept on dodging the shots. "Right, where are my manners, My name's Hanumachine. You can call me Hanuman for short." Seiya lowered his arm and replied "Like I care who you are."

Hanuman approached Seiya, but he was then picked up by the neck and forced to look Seiya in the eye. "Ooh ooh! Yes, prove you're not a dum dum by threatening, that'll work." Seiya continued to sneer at him, until he presented a ball. "What's this supposed to be?" Seiya asked Hanuman, who answered "A present. Ooh ooh." Seiya then saw the ball had a fuse attached… And realized it was a bomb.

It exploded, and it seemed that Seiya was destroyed along with Hanuman. Wav was very concerned for his Navi, but then the smoke cleared and Seiya was covered in what appeared to be soot. Hanuman was laughing at the display, and Seiya said "For some reason, I feel like a coyote right now." Suddenly, a new chip appeared out of Wav's PET. "Hey, Seiya? Something just came out of the PET."

Seiya then shouted "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?" Hanuman laughed and then fled before saying "It's a gift from my handler! Try it!" Just like that, Hanuman vanished from the server, as though he were jacked out. The navi was very confused at this series of events. "Wav, make sure that chip isn't filled with viruses." Seiya said to his handler, who was already on that.

"It's clean. No viruses or anything. Just a normal chip. Though, it's not like the weapon chips we've been getting." Wav informed Seiya, who seemed to look at his handler quizzically. "I mean, we can't really argue with free stuff. And who knows, maybe he'll give us more stuff based on request." Seiya then responded "Okay, where would you even get that notion?" Wav, then showed Seiya the message he received from the anonymous handler.

"Dear Wav Light, this is Hanumachine. He'll personally deliver any prototype chips that I make. Think of it like an experiment. And you'll be my personal guinea pig." Seiya looked at his Handler, who was now feeling a little flustered over the thought of being a guinea pig. "Now that we read it out loud… It sounds a lot more demeaning than it was initially."

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Wav had gone to the mall for his next match. What he wasn't expecting… Was his opponent to be a familiar one. Someone whom he saw before, but never fought. When he jacked Seiya in, the two gazed upon their opponent, who appeared to be a Navi whose limbs appear to be like springs. "Who's this slinky?" Seiya asked Wav, who answered "That's Spring Man, he fought Zero once, but seemed to suffer a humiliating defeat at his hands."

Though, the handler ignored that last part, Spring Man certainly did not. "HOW DARE YOU!?" He said, but in a very… Nasally tone. "Um… You sure you're up for this? Cause, I can go easy on you." Seiya asked Spring Man, who is throwing a tantrum and can't seem to be reasoned with. However, he then threw a punch at Seiya which extended and threw him towards a wall. When it seemed that Spring Man would jump for joy, Seiya popped out and rubbed his cheek.

"Um… Ow." Seiya said before getting into a fighting stance. "So, you're much more durable than I thought. Looks like I'll need to step up my game…" Spring Man said before pulling back his spring arms, and then throwing a repeated amount of punches at Seiya. He was only able to dodge a handful before being bombarded by the rest.

When the dust settled, Seiya seemed to be in a blocking pose with Beowulf. When Spring Man saw this, he was surprised. "I thought that you were tenderized!?" Spring Man said in shock. "You seem very doubtful. You sure you're up for this?" Seiya asked, oddly concerned for his opponent. Spring Man then pointed at Seiya and responded "Once I beat you, I'll get to fight Zero again, and then you'll be sorry!"

Seiya saw that Spring Man's body language was betraying his words. His legs were trembling, and his face seemed to be close to quivering. The Blue Navi fired a series of charged shots at Spring Man, who seemed to tank the blows… "Looks like you're just as bulky… Wav! I need a scan on this guy!" Wav as then scanning the navi, which was easier than Spark Mandrill.

"Um, I got good news, and bad news. Which would you like?" Wav said to Seiya, who replied "Bad news first. Then good news." Wav was pondering how to tell Seiya this as he was exchanging blows with Spring Man. "Bad news, he doesn't have a weakness. Good news… He has a low elemental resistance to electricity." Seiya then looked at Spring Man, who gave Seiya a quizzical look.

Wav then inserted Electric Spark into his PET, and Seiya launched a series of bolts at Spring Man, who seemed to be taking slightly more damage than his punches and shots would deliver. "Okay, this is problematic. You've got higher than average defense, and yet Zero was able to beat you…" At the mention of Zero's name, Spring Man then went into a frenzy firing punches at random. Seiya immediately backed away and distanced himself from Spring Man.

He immediately jumped over the set of escalators and waited for his opponent. "Guessing the Mall battle server includes a series of escalators?" Seiya lampshaded after jumping over them. "Well, it depends on where in the server we're battling." Seiya rolled his eyes, and then looked over at Spring Man… Who seemed to hesitate at the sight of the Escalators.

He fired one punch at Seiya… Which stopped before it hit his face. He then fired another one… For the exact same result. "JUST JUMP OVER, YOU DOLT!" Seiya shouted to Spring Man. Who was starting to look afraid to even approach the moving stairs. Wav looked at the handler and asked "Um… What's with Spring Man?" The Handler responded "Spring Man's afraid of escalators… For the same reason a slinky would be afraid."

Spring Man then slowly approached the escalator… But made one fatal mistake. He went down the UP escalator. "As soon as I get down there, I'm gonna mess you uuuuuuuup!" He shouted before tripping and proceeding to fall over like a slinky. Repeatedly flipping over and landing on his feet, then his hands and head… And repeating.

Seiya was mesmerized by the sight of this navi going down the escalator, he then suddenly noticed another Navi in the arena… Hanuman. "What're you doing here, monkey?" Seiya asked Hanuman, who was staring at Spring Man going down the escalator. "Sorry, it's just… I can't take my eyes off of this." Seiya sighed before gearing up his buster to fire more charged shots. "Hey Wav! You think we could combine the Spark with my buster!?"

Wav pondered the idea, and then decided to do just that. Suddenly, Seiya's buster could now shoot electric shots. "Oh yeah… Now, we're talkin'." Seiya said before firing multiple shots at Spring Man, who was still reeling from the escalator. Until Seiya fired one more shot that depleted his energy meter. "Sorry about that, believe me… I wanted to beat you fair and square. But hey! Maybe next time we could do just that. What do ya say?"

Spring Man saw Seiya's hand, and despite how he felt, he decided to take it and respond "Next time, I will conquer my fears! And I will beat both you and Zero!" He was then jacked out of the server. Wav and Spring Man's handler then shook hands, and he handed Wav a battle chip based on Spring Man's powers. "Trust me, this'll come in handy one day." Wav nodded and thanked the guy before he walked off.

The two Navis then looked each other in the eyes, and Seiya asked "Why are you here?" Hanuman snapped out of his trance, and replied "Couple things, Ooh ooh. One, my handler loves these kinds of things. Two, your handler put through a request for a flame sword… Or something like that." He then gave Seiya the data, which then provided Wav with a new chip.

"Okay, so… Do I get to know who your handler is?" Seiya asked Hanuman who then laughed, at Seiya's annoyance. "That's for me to know. And for you two… To never find out." He then laughed and fled the scene. "Wav, why do you insist on putting me through this torment?" Seiya asked Wav, who replied "I'm not about to argue with chips that are reliable on the field."

"But is it worth it? Especially when our provider is anonymous?" Wav pondered Seiya's question and remembered that fact. "Perhaps we should perform an investigation of sorts?" Wav asked his Navi, who responded "What's that supposed to be?" Wav sighed and answered "It's a thing where we go out and find clues about our mysterious handler. But in the meantime, we'll need to rack up two more wins."

Seiya tilted his head in further confusion, and Wav then elaborated "JP told me that, it turns out we need six wins. But, they don't need to be consecutive… So, we can afford to take a loss, but we can't take too many." Seiya finally understood what Wav meant, and nodded in understanding. "Then we'll start tomorrow!" Wav declared before heading straight back home.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
